This invention relates to the following co-pending applications, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety:
xe2x80x9cSystem, Apparatus, and Method for Correcting Vision Using an Electro-Active Lensxe2x80x9d, Ser. No: 09/602,013 filed Jun. 23, 2000;
xe2x80x9cSystem, Apparatus, and Method for Correcting Vision Using Electro-Active Spectaclesxe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/602,012 filed Jun. 23, 2000; and
xe2x80x9cSystem, Apparatus, and Method for Reducing Birefringencexe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/603,736 filed Jun. 23, 2000.
The present invention relates to the field of vision correction, and, more particularly, to a system, apparatus, and method for correcting vision using an electro-active lens.